Dreaming of Paradise
by ILoveWingsAndPatrick
Summary: It was Glimmer's turn to win. This was her year. She would be the one to return home. Obviously that memo did not reach Katniss Everdeen.


**Dreaming of Paradise**

_That moment when a tribute becomes a victor…_

She wanted that. Ever since she had been as young as 4 years old, she knew that becoming a victor was her destiny. She had dreamed of the riches, the notoriety that came with becoming a victor. And no one was going to deter her from her lifelong goal. Whenever she thought about it, a huge smile came to her face, and her parents couldn't be any more proud.

There had been no history of a victor in her family, only dead tributes that didn't try hard enough. But that was going to stop when Glimmer volunteered. It would be _her _year, and no one would distract the spotlight from her. Because she was going to _win. _

_It flew away from her reach…_

It was ridiculous. Preposterous. How could District 12 do so well in the tribute parade? They were on _fire! _Leaping off her chariot, Glimmer glared at her stylists and crossed her arms. She wanted them to know just exactly how pissed off she was.

Her district partner didn't look too happy either, and she settled her sights _them. _Clenching her jaw, she had to restrain herself from marching right over there and killing her right there with just her high heel.

_She trained for this. _This was her year. And there they were, District 12, looking all smug and confident.

Oh they were definitely her first targets in the arena.

_She expected the world…_

Interviews with Caesar Flickerman should have been a piece of cake. Glimmer was the most beautiful tribute, and she was a Career. Deadly and beautiful. How could no one else see that? _How did the attention still remain on District 12?_

Watching the rest of the interviews from District 1's penthouse, Glimmer could hardly stand the sickening tributes from District 12. _Star-crossed lovers? _Try _attention-seeking whores. _

Katniss twirled around onstage, her dress reflecting the same flames that were seen at the tribute parade. Glimmer clenched her fists and tried not to smash the screen. This was _her _year. She would return home a victor, and those fire kids would feel her wrath.

_And the bullets catch in her teeth…_

3… 2… 1…

She was off the pedestal in an instant, going after the bow and arrow that she knew Katniss wouldn't _dare _go near. As soon as she reached her weapon, she shoved around tributes, knowing that the other Careers would finish them off.

She was looking for two people in general. She fingered the small sword she held in her hand, her bow strapped across her back. When she couldn't find the desired tributes, she thought maybe killing someone else would get her mind off things.

And so she threw herself at the nearest tribute and stabbed him. _Stab. Stab. Rush. Blood. Red. Gurgle. _

Yes, this was what she was here for. To murder anyone who got in her way and return home. She would bring pride to her district and family. She would not fail them. Even if it meant killing Marvel, her district partner.

Her only problem was District 12. She would let someone else pick off Cato and Clove, the tough tributes from District 2.

But ultimately, _nothing _would stand in her way.

_In the night, the stormy night, she'll close her eyes…_

It was only for moment. Just for a second. And then she'd be back on watch, not that anyone dared to come near the Careers. Katniss was stuck in the tree and she doubted she would come down, even if they were all sleeping.

She leaned her back against the tree and closed her eyes. Just for a moment…

_Away she'd fly…_

The buzzing sound didn't wake her up. It was the screaming.

Trackerjackers swarmed around their makeshift campsite, and Glimmer screamed with everyone else, only the buzzing started to enter her mouth. Her throat suddenly swelled, and she found it getting hard to breath.

_Run. Run away. _She tried getting to her feet, but her legs were jerking uncontrollably, and every time she managed to get on her knees, she collapsed back to the ground, unable to hold her own weight.

She tried calling out Marvel again, but this time no sound escaped, and the stinging pain she had felt earlier was now starting to burn.

As she wrestled with the massive insects on the ground, she couldn't help but think that this was her year, but she wasn't going to win. How was that possible? She was supposed to have that crown on her head!

She… her thoughts started getting impossible to distinguish, and her body, covered with pus-filled lumps, started to settle for the last time.

_No… her year…her… year…_

As her thoughts faded out, she finally realized this was not her year.

_I know the sun must set to rise…_

Glimmer's parents sat emotionless on their plush couch, in their lavish home in District 1. For moments after the cannon that announced their only daughter's death, they stayed silent. Before they could witness their daughter's ascent from the Capitol hovercraft, the camera turned to Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire.

Finally, her father sighed, getting up and turning off the TV.

"She was always a dreamer. There's never been a victor in our family." He said disappointingly. He walked off to the kitchen, seeming not to want anything else but a glass of whiskey.

He was not perturbed by the circumstances of Glimmer's death. He was not sad that she had died thinking that she could not go home and bring honor to their family. He was disappointed that she had not won, even after her years of dedication.

Glimmer's mother tried. She sincerely tried to keep the tears in, to follow her husband's example and have a drink. But she could not.

She could not forget that light in Glimmer's eyes when she spoke of winning the Hunger Games. She could not forget that smile when she finally volunteered. And she could _never _erase her daughter, as the Capitol had by the simple act of picking up her body.

_She would never forget that her only daughter died at the hands of Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire._

She would make sure that her daughter was avenged, no matter what. This was the only thing she could do for her daughter, and she would not fail.

_She'd dream of paradise…_


End file.
